Something
by Rivulet027
Summary: Sam wants Jean-Paul to get back into bed. Sam's POV. Cannonball/Northstar slash


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

A/N: This was written in 2004 before reloaded, when xtreme was still running. When I originally wrote this it was completely in Sam's accent, however I had several complaints that it was difficult to read so I tone down the accent to his dialogue.

Pairing: Sam/Jean-Paul, Warren/Paige, Ric/Star, Sam/Lila (past), Sam/Bobby (past), Jean-Paul/Bobby ust

Something:

Something tells me this isn't quite what Storm meant when she told me to go to the mansion and pick up information and supplies so I could have a break and maybe get over my heartache. Lila and I just didn't work, we tried and it lasted for a time, but then it just fizzled out and died. Basically she got called to do something off Earth and told me not to wait around for her and Storm, being the leader that she is, thought it was high time we made contact with the rest of the X-men and figure out where we all stood. I know this isn't what she meant at all, but honestly I just couldn't help myself.

"I'm getting up, Sam," he tells me before kissing my cheek and moving away from me. I'd been prepared to lay here and sleep, but now I'm awake. It's his accent. I swear I'm in love with this man's accent, it gets me every time.

"Just where do ya think you're going?" I ask him as I hook my hand around his waist, taking time to slide it across his bare stomach.

"It's morning," he tells me in that condescending tone of his.

His breath hitches as I kiss his back starting at his right shoulder and moving my way to his neck.

"I was planning to start my day, I," he cuts off with a groan as I begin to nip at his neck.

"I leave tonight, an' Ah don't have any meetings to attend," I explain as I move in to bite his ear, my hand moving down his stomach, over his abs.

"Sam…"

He's trying to resist.

"I really should be getting up."

"Jean-Paul, you don't have any meetings either or a single class today, where do you think you're going?"

He pulls my hands off him and turns to kiss me and for a minute I think I'm getting my way. Then he stands, "I have detention in two hours and papers that need to be graded."

I fall back onto his bed and stare at him wondering, not for the first time mind you, just what I was thinking when I convinced him that him and me was a good idea. I'm not sure I was thinking. I needed someone to ease the pain a bit and I was all ready to try and seduce Bobby for a few days, cause honestly I've never quite gotten use to how my relationship with him came to an abrupt halt. I was thinking about it, weighing my options and wondering if I could manage to get Bobby into bed with me just for a few days when I ran right into him, just bam, right into the man. He helped me to my feet and then insulted me before turning to walk away. I thought I'd die over that accent first time I heard it. Asked him who he thought he was and he told me. I changed my plan. There should have been a notice on this guy years ago just so I could've spent some time with Alpha Flight and seduced him then. Never really thought much about Northstar, I mean I knew who he was. A superhero announces to the public that he's gay it's not really something you miss, read about it in the papers and made a note of it, but never thought much of it. I was still a kid. I'm not a kid anymore and well he didn't put up too much resistance when I made myself clear.

"I'll tell ya secrets," I promise as a lure. I'm not going to get him to come back to bed if he's already taken time to dress.

He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow and I have to wonder how he manages to look that authoritative standing there in his birthday suit. I don't think I could manage that.

"Shouldn't you perhaps spend some time with your sister?"

"Ah already have."

I don't feel like explaining the argument we got into over her current choice in partners. I didn't say anything disapproving figuring that if I did that would just strengthen her resolve to see Warren more, Paige's always been headstrong. She's also good at reading me and she could tell I wasn't comfortable with it. Not that I think low of Worthington, but he's gone through a whole hell a lot recently and I don't wanna see her hurt. We got into an argument and we've made up since. If that ain't spending time with her, I don't know what is.

"What's the nature of this secret?"

I grin, curiosity killed the cat or in this case gets Jean-Paul back into bed. If I've learned only one thing about the man in the last few days, and believe me I've learned more than one thing, it's that he thinks he's a freak among freaks.

I push myself up and kiss him long and slow before telling him, "You know you really aren't as alone as you think?"

He eyes me, unsure, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ah'll tell you as soon as you stop being stubborn and get yourself back into bed."

As soon as I finish my statement he's kissing me and pushing me back onto his bed, taking time to press me down into it. You just gotta love this man's style. I'm really not sure how Bobby hasn't gotten it into his head to have a crush. Obvious now that I've learned to read Jean-Paul that he has one, or had one, I'm hoping had.

He pulls away from me more abruptly than I'd like, "Happy now?"

"Getting there," I tell him as I push the hair out of his face, "Can't ya tell?"

He groans against my shoulder, "You Guthries should come with a warning?"

Then he tilts his head and starts kissing my neck.

"Ah…" I start and stop, not sure how to respond.

He starts laughing, his shoulder's shaking. I wait till he's done before I pull him against me again and kiss him, a good long kiss this time. I roll us so I come out on top and move to kiss his cheek telling him, "Karma you know."

"Women don't do me any good Sam, stick with the men."

I laugh against his neck before kissing it and asking, "How bout couples?"

He's suddenly tense, "There's a couple? A couple? And I didn't know?"

"X-Force was always a bit independent," I tell him, "And those two took forever to figure out what they had. Ah think the rest of us would of sat 'em down and had a serious conversation if Ric wasn't going to accept what he had right in front of him or Star wasn't gonna make a move."

He laughs again, shortly this time. The man hardly laughs at all, but it's a gorgeous sound when he does. Some people have funny laughs, his manages to be beautiful.

"Sam, what part of that was supposed to make sense to me?"

"There both in X-Corps now, friends of mine," I tell him, knowing that's not enough but not caring at the same. I tilt my head to kiss the base of his neck and begin to work my way down his chest.

"You're big secret is that two of your friends, and I'm assuming that they're both male, are a couple?" The man sounds less than impressed, I decided I have to throw him a bone.

"Gambit's bi," I tell him right as I kiss a spot on his stomach I know is sensitive and begin to run my hand over his chest. His breath catches and he groans.

"I think I knew that," he hisses at me, "I've really never met the man, but you can't look at him and not know. Tried to chalk it up to wishful thinking, but…"

He cuts off with a groan as I bite him near his belly button and then kiss the same spot.

The only other two guys I know of is Drake and me and I'm hit with this sudden feeling that I shouldn't mention Bobby, that mentioning Bobby's just gonna ruin everything. I don't wanna ruin this. I'm not sure what this is seeing as I'm leaving tonight, but I do know I don't wanna ruin it. I push myself up, my hands on either side of him, our legs almost hopelessly tangled, "And then there's me."

I grin and he smiles back at me lazily.

"That's all the secrets I've got," I lie through my teeth. We talked about past relationships and I conveniently passed over Bobby then too. I feel bad, it isn't really lying, but it might as well be.

I'm not walking away from this though and at this moment I decide to play with him. I untangle myself quickly and begin to move away. He grabs me just as I start to stand, pulling me under him.

"Where do you think you;re going?" he asks before kissing me.

When he lets me have enough breath I tell him, "Nowhere."


End file.
